All I Wanted Is Some Cookies!
by SushiwithBlood
Summary: Lucas bakes a plate of cookies he made. Ness smells the hot, delicious cookies and tries to take one but Lucas said "No.".


**SushiwithBlood**: I've changed my pen name! And my avatar! I actually do love sushi! I also like omelets and steak! (and **CHOCOLATE!**)

* * *

_Ding!_

Lucas opened the oven and grabbed out a plate of chocolate chip cookies. He smelled them. '_Smells delicious.'_ Lucas set them on the dining table and sat on the chair to watch them cool down. Suddenly, Ness went to the dining room. He spotted the cookies sitting on the table. He grabbed his hand on one of them, but Lucas immediately slapped Ness' hand which made a red mark.

"**OUCH!**" Ness rubbed his red mark which never came off. Lucas giggled.

"You can't steal without asking!" Ness sighed.

"May I **please** have a cookie?" Lucas shook his head. "**WHAAAAAAAT! WHY NOT!?**" Ness yelled, continued to rub his hand.

"You're gonna have to wait!" Ness frowned.

"**UGGGHHH FIIIIINE!**" Ness complained. Ness sat on the chair, rubbing his hand which still can't disappear. '_I want a cookie...'_ Ness just sat there, staring at the cookies very close. Until an hour, Ness fell off his chair. He can't handle the patients. He sat back up his chair, looking at Lucas. Lucas was sleeping. Ness grinned. '_Finally I can get a cookie!'_ He leaned to the plate of cookies and touched one of them. It felt warm. He was about to pick it up until something happened.

"**SPARTA!**" Snake jumped out from under the table, holding a frying pan and hit Ness on the face. Ness fell off his chair again, with a nosebleed from the pain on the face. Snake went under the table again.

"Why me..." Ness whispered to himself. He stood up on his chair, waiting for hours until Lucas says that he can have a cookie. Lucas was still sleeping, making Ness blush from the cuteness. Ness groans and looked at his hand, which still had a red slap mark.

_5:00_

Ness jumps up and down on the chair, just acting so stupid to do anything. Ness' cap fell which didn't really matter.

_5:30_

Ness grabbed his 3DS out of his pocket and played Animal Crossing New Leaf.

_5:55_

Ness rolled on the floor.

_6:10_

Ness saw Lucas wake up. Lucas stared at Ness, doing crazy things like drawing tally marks on his arm.

_6:20_

Lucas kept staring at Ness who was wore a suit like business men, and combed his hair without wearing a hat. Ness tried to do a deep voice.

"Hello sir! I am Steve Furgerson! I would like a cookie please." Lucas slapped Ness' face. '_Dang it!_' Ness changed back to his regular clothes and messed up his hair.

_6:40_

Ness screamed while saying "**THIS IS SOOO COMPLICATED!**".

_7:00_

Ness was singing a song that he made up which made Lucas want to slap him again. "_Everything in the world is so complicated~.. I wish I had a better life~.. I could've asked first but I got slapped 3 times~.._"

_7:20_

Lucas looked at Ness. Ness was fake crying while singing his song. "_Everything in my whole life is complicated~.. I would never want to sing this song ever again~.. I just made myself bored after saying this~..."_ Ness continued to fake cry.

_7:50_

Ness curled up in a ball, sucking his thumb.

"What the heck are you doing, Ness?" Lucas suddenly asked.

"**I WANT A COOKIE!**" Ness fake cry.

_8:15_

Ness became too tired of waiting. He wanted to sleep but he wanted a cookie first before he can sleep. He crawled on the floor in circles which made Lucas facepalm.

_8:30_

Lucas saw Ness biting his nails. '_What the heck..'_ Lucas continued to sit on his chair.

_9:30_

Ness fake cried one more time. "_All I ever wanted is a cookie~..."_ Ness sang.

_9:50_

Ness' eyes were red. He even looked so tired, but he can't stop thinking about the cookies.

_10:40_

Ness fell asleep on the floor. Snake crawled out from under the table with a horn on his hand.

_HONK!_

Snake blew the horn. Ness woke up and screamed, "**IS THIS 2014?!**" Lucas shook his head.

_11:00_

Ness' became more red. He looked very sleepy and tired. He even still had the red slap mark on his hand. "_I wanted to-...I can't-..."_ Ness fell asleep, cuddling up like a ball. Lucas thought it looked really cute.

_11:40_

Ness was talking to himself while sleeping.

"Cookie Monster... kill Elmo for me... so I can have the cookie party with you and Big Bird.." Lucas looked at him weird. Ness was drooling while he slept.

_12:00_

Ness had a nightmare when he dreamed about Sesame Street, he had a nightmare about Dora the explorer killing him. He hated Dora. He immediately woke up, fake crying again. "**WAAAAAAHH! DORA KILLED ME IN MY DREAMS! I WANT A COOKIE!**" Ness actually cry for real. Lucas shocked. Ness sobbed as he curled up in a ball, hugging his cap. '_Ness is crying?'_ Lucas thought. He walked over to Ness. Ness' face looked cute when he cries.

"Umm.. are you fake crying?" Ness stopped crying. He shook his head.

"Nah. I had a horrible nightmare.." Ness looked down, crying more. "You and Dora killed me with evil ..." Ness sobbed louder and held onto Lucas. Lucas put his hand on Ness.

"It'll be okay, Nessie... you just need time with me.." Ness wiped his tears, putting his face on Lucas' shirt. Lucas patted Ness' head. Lucas looked at the plate of cookies, noticing that they were not taken by Ness.

"Hey Ness?" Ness looked up at Lucas.

"What." Lucas grabbed the plate of cookies to Ness. Ness looked exited and clapped his hands too loud.

"**FOR REAL!? I CAN TAKE THEM!?**" Lucas nodded. Ness happily took one and chomped it into his mouth. It was still warm for 7 hours. He thought it was warm and tasty. He ate some more. Lucas smiled warmly.

"So, do you like it?"

"Of course I do! They're really delicious! You should try!" Ness grabbed a piece and shoved it into Lucas' mouth. Lucas ate it and swallowed and smiled.

"I never knew that I was that good!" The two boys continued eating their plate of cookies until they fell asleep.

* * *

**SushiwitBlood:** This idea came up when I was eating packs of cookies xD Review!


End file.
